Loving you is impossible
by Keja
Summary: Hermoine Granger changed over the summer. And now certain Draco Malfoy is giving her strange looks and doing some really strange things! Why? And does he mean good or bad?
1. Strange Behavior

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. (I wish I did.)  
  
Hi there!! My first DM/HG (huge fan btw) Hope you like it. I want at least 5 reviews before I update. I hope you like it. Worked really hard on it. Please no flames about spellchecks. I'm only 14! And I never had 1 english class in my life so.. Hope you like it! On whit it..  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Loving you is impossible.  
  
Summary: Hermoine Granger changed over the summer. And now certain Draco Malfoy is giving her strange looks and doing some really strange things! Why? And does he mean good or bad?  
  
CHAPTER I : Strange Behavior  
  
Allow me to introduce myself. My name Is Hermoine Granger. I'm almost 16 now. Sweet 16. I'm a muggle born. Soon it wil be school again. And I can't wait. I've change so much. And I wish I could see the look and people faces. And of course I also wanted to see my friends again. They are great friends. But you known, I had changed. Not just physical, but mental as well. My hair was different. No more bushy. But it had nice warm waves in it. And it had a bit blond in it. I also, how do I say this.. had the right "curves" and I was taned. And mentally, well let's say I'm no more miss know-it-all. I'm more the silent one who only will speak if she/he has to. My fenemisme has come above als well. I just can't stand it anymore. Some men just think they can do anything... But now back to the point. I can't wait to see Malfoys face, Parkinson or any other person who had made me feel less good then them... I just know what to say now. How to make them feel bad about them selfes.Well maybe not bad but knowing it doesn't affect me. Tommorow was school already! Better go to bed...  
  
next morning  
  
I woke up this morning with a smile on my face and I feel like nobody's gonna bring me down today. You know those days when you're hair looks right and you just feel good. Sometimes I feel like nothings ever goes my way so I decided right here and now that my outlooks gonna change . Starting today. Today I'm saiying goodby to all the tears I've cried, for everytime somebody hurt my pride.I believe they can take anything from me, but they can't succeed in taking my inner peace. And now they can say all they wanna say about me! I don't care bout it. I never liked you people anyway. And there a total waste of time. It's time to make me happy not you.everytime I tried to be what they wanted from me, I ended up in misery. I wasn't able to see all the good around me. They wasted so much energy on what they thought of me. Now I simply just remember to breathe. I'm human, I ain't able to please everyone at the same time. I can't help being who I am. I know that I'm gonna make it in life. I went downstairs. All set to leave. Didn't have much sleep last night. I was worrying and thinking to much about today. I was going to Harry. We decided we could go togheter. I was looking forward to it. I wonder what his reaction will be when he see's me.  
  
At Harry's  
  
My mom drove me to Harry. I said goodbye to her. She cried a bit. We had a good band. So we missed each other a lot when I went to school. But we know it's for the best. There I was in front of Harry's house. I rang the doorbell. It was his aunt who open the door. "Hi, I'm here for Harry. I was going to ride with you to school" I said polite. "Oh, yes I know. Come in." She said. She didn't look very pleased with it. "HARRY! Your ladyfriend is here!" She yelled. I could hear Harry run downstairs. "Hey Hermoine! How are you?" Harry sounded happy. I think it's been a while since Harry had been happy for something. With Sirius and all.. Such a lost. It's so sad. I miss him too. But for Harry, who knows how he must feel. All because of Voldemort. "Hi Harry. I'm just fine and you? I'm so glad school started" I said with a smile. Harry seemed distracced. He just kept starring. At, well, me! "Hello earth too Harry?" I said. I lifted up my one eyebrow. "Hey foureyes the girl asked you something" Dudley said. He was exactly like Harry told me. Fat, annoying and arrogant. He looked so spoiled. "huh?" Harry said a bit surprised. "Oh yeah sorry Hermoine. Yeah I'm just doing fine. I'm also glad school starting! Finnaly getting rid of the Dursleys.." Poor Harry... "So when do we leave?" I asked. "Dunno, I think in a few minuts or so." "Hey Harry" Dudley said. "What is it now?" Harry asked annoyed. "Who the girl? Is she your GIRLFRIEND?" He asked. I was blushing a bit. You know it is weird hearing that. Well of course Malfoy said it too but this was a bit different. I didn't know Dudley, and he wasn't an mugglehater. Oh my god!! Harry is blushing?? Why? What the hell..? "E- euh n-no! Of course not she is just my friend" Harry stotterd. "E-euh n- no! Of course not she is just my friend" Dudley act liked Harry. How childish.. "Well she better not be. She looks good you know doesn't disurve a freak like you." "More someone with brains" Well with you that's definitely not the case. "And mucles" Again no, that's just fat sweetie "someone like..like..ME!" Ok, iiiieeeuuuww. Jak. Is he insane? Getting nauseous here! "Ah sure.." Harry said. "So what's your name?" "Ehm Her-" "Her name is Hermoine. And she is not interested in a PIG like you" Harry said. In a letter he writed that they fighted a lot. "PIG? SHUT IT YOU FREAK" "NOT FOR YOU PIG" "DUDLEY, HARRY STOP IT!" I said. "Let's just go, ok?" I asked a bit softer. "Fine" they both said.  
  
At the sation  
  
Finnaly! I waited so long. Ron! There was Ron! And Ginny! Ginny and I where close friends now. Only Ginny knew that I changed so much."Hey Ron & Ginny!" I gave them both a big hug. I've missed them so much. They where all great friends.. Everybody was there, well exept for Mr.Weasley and Percy, they probably had to work. "Hi Mrs.Weasley!" She gave me a big hug as well. She was such a nice lady. For me she was second mother. Ron and the others are lucky to have such a mother. Mine is always busy. Not that she didn't have time for me, we get along great. But just in not in the week, then its work,work,work..! We said goodbye to the Weasleys. It was always a bit hard to say goodbye. I don't know why. But since Voldemort, I guess I'm afraid that this would be the last time we saw each other. You know, just like Sirius. We didn't say goodbye, we didn't get the chance. It was so unfair! Especially for Harry. It was his only relative alive, maybe someone finally a bit closer to his parents. Some things just weren't mean to be,I-I guess.. "So Hermoine, how was you're summer?" Ron asked. We catch a lot up. Like always having much fun and laughter. I loved like this. Wish we could stay in the moment forever... "Well,well,well, if it isn't Potty and his sidekicks." The one and only Draco Malfoy said. "Well,well,well if it isn't the ferret and his goons." I mocked. Everybody laughed, well exept Malfoy and his goons of course! "Shut it, mudblood" Malfoy said. He knew that that use to hurt me, but not anymore. "Oh please, Malfoy can't you think of anything else? It's getting quit annoying and a bit boring. It's not like it hurts me or anything. See you have to be a bit like me, lemonhead. Get something new." Malfoy looked really weird at me. Almost as if he was...nah! He couldn't..could he? Was Draco Malfoy checking ME out? Impossible..right? "Sure whatever you say, Miss Granger." Malfoy said smirking. I just hate that smirk...And quit starring! Stop it, I mean it! "Malfoy, I think you're drewing." Ginny said. Malfoy broke his stare and looked at Ginny. "Shut it, weasel." "You shut it, Malfoy!" Ron said, getting pissed beceause, 1. he told his sister to shut it, 2. he was starring a bit too much at me and 3. 'cause he is just annoying. Everybody know Ron has little crush on me. But I told him we could only be friends. It was true. I didn't like Ron in that matter. He just isn't my type... "Yeah, beat it Malfoy" Harry said. "I'll be seeing you around, Miss Granger." "Potty and the Weasleys, well I guess I'll find you near Granger. So bye" With that Malfoy leaved. Now THAT was weird. Since when did Mafloy call me MISS GRANGER. Normally it's mudblood, blablabla, you know the usal. Let's just forget it..  
  
At Hogwarts  
  
The ceremony had already begun. It was good to see everybody back. Well exept Snape perhaps. But Hagrid was back we talked a lot. Hihi, he seemed to be in love with well you know.  
  
(A/N the truth is I don't know.. I don't know the english name of the woman who Hagrid likes..Could someone let me know plz? Thanx)  
  
And so it began..."Annimos Alfred"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"A cheer from the Hufflepuff table  
"Aarion Olivia"  
"GRYFFINDOR"A cheer from the Gryffindor table And so it went on... (A/N don't really feel like writing on)  
  
"Hey Ginny, psst!" I wispered. "Yes, Hermoine?" "Was it just me or did Malfoy acted weird today?" "Yeah I noticed too. Strange.. You better watch out a bit. I don't trust him!" Ginny said. "I will.." "BURP" "Ieuw Ron!" Me and Ginny said. Harry just laughed. We all went the Gryffindor tower. Ginney first went to the Girls Bathroom, and of course I had to come too. She hated to walk alone. We were both prefects(sp?). Ginny was still in. "What is taking her so long?" "Well hello Miss Granger" a slick voice said. Oh no, Malfoy! "Eh, hi Mafloy" I said. Damn! Where is Ginny? Hurry up!! "So, you're waiting on your friend?" He asked. "Uh, yeah I am." "You know, Miss Granger" God I hate it when he says MISS GRANGER "We should try to forget the past. Don't you agree?" "No I don't. It wasn't me who started in the first place. And why are you all of a sudden so nice to me" "Can't I make friends?" he asked. "With me?" "Yes" "Why would you want that?" "Beceause I realise I was wrong. You know I was young and all" "Who says I want to be YOUR friend?" "Miss Granger can I ask you something?" "Aren't you already asking?" I asked. "Do you ever answer a question?" "Do you?" I asked back. It wasn't an arguiment. Just asking I guess. "Hmm, you always where a smart one." He smirked. I hate that. Stupid smirk! "I guess.." "Goodnight Miss Granger" He said, almost like if HE was an angel. "'Night Malfoy." I said tired because of the arguiment, or wel asking, whatever you want to call it.  
  
kiss  
  
Oh my god!!!!!!! Draco Malfoy just gave ME a pech on the cheeck!! I just looked at him in shock. He just smirked and turned away. Gone.. Ok- ay, that.was.THE.strangest.THING.ever. Just then Ginny came outside. "Hi Hermoine, sorry it taked so long but I... Euh is something wrong?" Ginny asked. "N-no, just tired...REALLY tired" I said, still in shock.. hey who wouldn't be? Ginny saw that there was something but she was just a bit to tired to ask her about it. "Okay then let's go to bed." "Yes, let's go!" I said. We didn't talk much. I was in shock. Ginny was sleepy. We both got ready for bed. And the last thing I saw was Malfoy smirking. It just kept popping (A/N is that a word?) in to my head. "Goodnight, Girls." I said to Lavender and Parvati. Oh, by the way, there reaction when they saw me was really funny they where in shock! And Parkinson she just kept starring with a big O on her face.  
  
End of chapter I.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
So..you like? No? Yes? Maybe? Dunno yet? Plz review.. I'm quit pleased whit 5 reviews (and who knows perhaps a bit more?? No..?). Big kiss Keja X x X x 


	2. Oh My God

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. (I wish I did.) I also don't own God..(I wish really did, hello? Who wouldn't? No actually I wish I WAS God.. But that would be bad for our universe.)  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Hey, I just want to say thanks for the lovely reviews! THANK YOU!! Hope I get more reviews.. PLEASE? And no nagging about the spellcheck - really I GET IT. And it doesn't affect me so I'll keep on writing, either with lotsa wrong spellings or not!  
  
Loving you is impossible.  
  
CHAPTER II : Oh my god.  
  
Today was the first day of school.. Bleh never really liked school that much. I guess I just liked learning to proof strange, bizzare people like Malfoy, that muggle borns are as smart as they were. And the books? I just read fast that's all. And hey being smart doesn't hurt a bit! "HERMOINE! Where are you? Common I'm hungry.." Ginny whinned. "I'll be there in a sec!" I said. I brushed my hair and off we went, wondering what would happen today... Actually I was wondering what stunt Malfoy was going to do today. You have to admit. What happen last night was the strangest thing in the world! Nice, but strange. What the..? Did I just say NICE? Ok-ay, somebody kill me, please? No? Damn. Ok note to myself, avoid Malfoy, correction, strange Malfoy. "Hmm Breakfast!" Ron said. "Boy, am I hungry!" "You're always hungry, Ron!" Ginny said to her older brother. "She's right you know." Harry said agreeing whit Ginny. Harry likes Ginny, by the way. But he was to shy to say so. And also, wich I can blame him for, he was afraid of euhm..Ron. We had a nice talk, I needed that tough... Been a long time since I saw them. I hope this year we won't get in trouble whit Voldie, but I doubt it... Not that I'm scared or anything. It's just that, well you know you don't want to meet Voldemort on a nice sunny saturday, that would really spoile the mood.. no no just kidding! I don't want to see him 'cause, well mostely(sp?), I hate him.. "OH NO" Ron said in shock. "What is it?" Ginny asked. We just got or scedual for the year. "Today we have 2h of potions with the slytherins!" Ron said. "This sucks"(Harry) "Bummer"(Ginny) "Why us?" (said a whinnig Ron) "I don't care, as long as we do our best there is notting that Snape can say." I said nochalanty(Sp?). Everybody just starred. "Ok, Hermoine, did you hit your head against something?" I don't know perhaps.. "No Harry I haven't. I think I would've known." "Ok then. Don't say things like that, it scares me" Harry said, Ron agreed whit a nod. "I won't" Wauw, The-boy-who-lived actually was scared of something.. and thee-hee it was me! "Quiditch is coming up! I can't wait..." And the rest blablabla.. Always the same with boys! We all had to go to class. Me with a whinnig Ron and Harry..and Ginny with her 'happy' friends. Why me? Dunno!  
  
Class  
  
"Today we are going to make a truth potion.." Snape said. Was it me or did he just became uglyer!? Oh my god, I think he did. IEUW, I'm getting class from Mr.Greasy-Snape-who-needs-a-make-over! That's worser then, then..dating Dudley. At least you can dump Dudley, you can't dump Snape. Pity. "Team up whit whoever you want, if I don't like it you're gonna have to chance partners." Snape said. Hey I was doing some serious thinking there, do not disturbe. I should write a book 10 ways to kill a Snape. I had 3 reasons so far.. 1. Kill him by whit a curse (bad me) 2. Tell him that Harry loves him (That way he would kill himself) 3.Make him have a bad and a make-over(Maybe I pushed it a bit with this one..on the other hand..) hmm 4... "Miss Granger, haven't found anyone to be partners with?" Snape asked, somehow as he would call it 'nice'. "Euhm" crap. Everyone had partners, exept me. Stupid book... "I wouldn't mind being her partners" OH NO! Malfoy!? You little prick!! "Excuse me, mr.Malfoy?" Snape said in a somehow shocked way. FINNALY, someone noticed that Malfoy was acting really strange. And of all people, it was Snape.. I wonder if I should be happy or not? "Are you sure, Mr.Malfoy?" "Yes I am. You see, unfortanly this class is full of morons. And Miss Granger is the only one who won't mess up the potion." Malfoy said polite. What a jerk. I hate him..not. What? Did I just say n-not? NOT? Hello, Hermoine sweety are you ill? "Alright then." Snape said. He was heading for Neville. Poor kid... Ok now what? What do I do? What do I say? Malfoy you moron, why did you do THIS? "So will you mix the potion with..." He didn't say anything. Only on how to make the potion. Hmm a truth potion, sounds intresting.. Hihi I could use this on guys to make sure if they like me or not... OH MY GOD!!!!!! MALFOY YOU SNEAKY LITTLE SNAKE!!! ME TRUTH POTION = NOT GOOD. What do I do? Oh dear god help... Maybe I can use this against him.. like why the hell does he act so WEIRD? "Okay drink this up" He said. "You go first." Not with this girl. "No you" "No" "Do it Granger!" "No I won't" "Miss Granger will you please drink your potion?" Snape asked. Damn it. "Fine." I drinked it up. This was suppose to answer 3 questions. It was a specific(sp?) potion. You would only answer 1 person. "So Granger, do you like me?" (1) "Yes kind of" Oh god, did I just say that? "How come?" (2) "I don't know, because your kind of sexy, and I don't know if I would wanna be with you but I sure wouldn't mind kissing you all over your body" WHAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa RED ALARM RED ALARM!!! CROSSED THE LINE. Somebody kill me right now!! And hey God thanks for the help! My mind was racing.. "That's intressting." "Yeah I agree" I said before I could think about it. Oops. "I'll save my other question for an other time." Oof.. Hey wait up and me? "Ok. But what about me?" "Sorry Miss Granger next monday." NEXT MONDAY? Man today is a bad day for Malfoy I've been cursing him all day! "Well FINE." I said a bit mad. "Wait I know my thirth question." He said. Well isn't that great! "Do you know why I act so weird around you?" "No, but I'm dying to know." I said. "Good" good? That's all? Good? Hey that's not good! Not good at all. He smirked (oh I'm so surprised) he wen't (bye bye) and he closed the door(yes goodbye to you too). "Hi Ron, Hi Harry" Ron just lefted and didn't look back. "What's wrong?" "He asked who I liked..I answered Ginny." Harry said feeling guilty. Oh no poor Harry..  
  
(A/N I shouldn't have called this 'loving you is impossible' but 'The mind of Hermoine' :P) "Let me talk to him. Okay Harry?" "Yeah but I need to tell you something first." "Me and Ginney kissed. That's why he is so upset. We've been dating ever since I went to the nest. "oh, I see.." "I just think you should know. Nobody knew you know.. Just me and Ginny. So don't get also mad at us!" 'No Harry I won't.." I said, I gaved harry a warm smile. He seemed more relaxed. Good boy. Good boy? Sounds like if he is some kind of dog.. Note to myself: Don't say good boy, unless you're talking/thinking about a dog.  
  
Lunch  
  
Harry and Ginny sat next to each other at the table. Ron was nowhere seen. "Hey you guys where is Ron?" I asked. They said he was at the owl-tower(A/N is that how it's called?). So that's where I went. "Hey Ronnie" I said. "Hmm..? Oh it's you. Hi Hermie" Me and Ron say that to each other when we're alone, for fun. "I heard about Harry and Ginny." "You too huh? I don't know. I feel kind of weird. I'm happy that Harry might be family of me but in a way I'm scared that if it doesn't work the friendship will be ruined. And I'm a bit mad at him beceause they haven't told me a thing!" Ron said in a frustarting(sp?) tone. I understand him.. "Listen Ron, in that case you're going to have to make up, cause being mad at them won't keep them togheter. And I'm sure they would wanna say it but they where scared you would react this way. That's all" I said as nice as I could. Ron is a but slow when it comes to understanding. "Yeah I guess you're right!" Ron said a bit more cheery. "Let's go eat! I'm starving!" I said. "Yeah come on! Hey weren't you partners with Malfoy?" "Yeah I was, but I don't wanna talk about it right now." We headed for lunch. Finnaly... The day flyed by. It was happening so fast. It was al ready night.. Time to go to sleep. Boy am I tired. It was all so exhausting. You know last night I was thinking on how Malfoy was a weirdo. And today I'm thinking on how Malfoy is the king of weirdo's.. And also I'm writhing a book remember. How do they say that? Oh yes, it was such learning full day. This is what I learned today : Me truth potion = Not good, actually really bad. My book about Snape = You just know it's gonna be a bestseller! And Malfoy The King Of Weirdo's = I always had an inch.. "Hermoine" Ginny wispered. "yes?" "Thank you. For Ron and such. Sorry I didn't tell you" "It's ok. Goodnight Ginny-soon-to-be-Potter." I joked. "Hihi..Goodnight Hermoine."  
  
End of Chapter II  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Do you like it?? PLEASE REVIEW.. And no naging about the SPELLCHECKS. –xxx- Keja 


End file.
